


You & I we’re not like them

by OneDirectionator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionator/pseuds/OneDirectionator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope meets Zayn in a coffee shop but what seems like a one night stand lasts a lot longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I we’re not like them

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i wrote for a friend's birthday. it has some smut in it but also a lot of fluff. enjoy!

 

it was the dawn of summer in london. the leafs turned all imaginable colors and the air became fresher and softer.  
Penelope immediatly closed her jacket after noticing how cold it really was outside. luckily she always wore a scarf. she slowly made her way through the park, fighting against the icy wind with every step. the leafs were crunching under her converse and she made a point to step on every single one of them. she looked around at all the people. god, how she loved that city. Little White Lies was bluring through her headphones. she wished that she could just sing along. it had been a while since she had listened to that song. in fact it had been since before she moved to London, 2 months ago. it had been awful leaving her friends but she was looking forward to a new life over here. sure, university was hard, but not as hard as she had expected. she started thinking about all the work she still had to do this weekend but quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts from school. The little coffee shop "amy's" was just a few blocks away from her apartment and she had grown to love it. there was hardly a day where she didn't buy a vanilla Latte there (or tea with a biscuit when she was in the mood).  
She pushed the door open and was welcomed by the familiar warmth of the vintage looking coffee shop.  
the queu was longer than usual so she had time debating weather she was feeling more like coffee or tea today.  
Having been there almost every day in the last 2 months she already knew most of the employees. today there was an especially nice one working. his name was James. or Jake. she couldn't remember exactly. James/Jake was a nice older man who smiled at everyone, even if they were rude to him. people always left with a smile when it was his shift. It was now her turn to tell James/jake what she wanted to order. she had decided for the tea.  
"I'll have a breakfast tea and a chocolate biscuit please".  
"of course, young lady." James/Jake smiled. "that would be 2,50 please"  
but just as she wanted to get the money out of her pocket she heard an almost familiar voice behind her.  
"no it's alright i'll pay for her, and i'll have the same please."  
startled by this unusual situation Penelope turned around and could hardly believe her eyes. smiling at her was the boy, or rather man, that she had adored when she was a teenager. standing in front of her was no one less than Zayn Malik. member of the boy band one direction and known for being a major fucking hottie. she looked around to check if anyone else had seen him or if this was some sort of hallucination from a sick dream. but the fact that most people in the café were over 40 didn't really help.  
after what felt like an eternity of staring she finally managed to stutter the words "thank you".  
She watched Zayn as he paid their drinks.  
"just go find somewhere to sit i'll bring your tea in a second" James/Jake said with an even bigger smile than usual.  
But Penelope didn't remember how to walk or talk so she just kind of stood there with her mouth flapping open and shut, not knowing what to do. Zayn was looking directly at her. even worse, he was staring into her eyes. she couldn't really hide her sudden akwardness from his hypnotizing look.  
"care if i join you?" he asked in a soft but deep voice, pointing to a table in the corner.  
All penelope managed to do was nod and follow him to their seats.  
'keep calm just relax' she told herself over and over again and maybe it helped a bit because once they sat down she was able to form words again.  
"thanks for paying my tea" was all she managed at first but once she got her wit back she was her normal confident self again.  
"no problem, really. i know this sounds so cliché but i swear you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen."  
Penelope was trying extremely hard not to blush but she had a feeling it wasn't really working too well.  
"you're one to talk."  
he let out a small laugh "thanks".  
"so what are you doing here in a café in london all alone?"  
he seemed relieved that she kept the conversation going.  
"we're actually having a day off today so we had to get off each other's backs."  
but as thrilled as penelope was she finally realised that her dream might not be coming true.  
"is this going to be one of these things were you pay my drink, flirt with me and then your girlfriend comes in?"  
she said with a little bit of a bitter undertone. she wasn't mad, just a little disappointed.  
Zayn's mouth was curling into a small smile but his eyes didn't look happy at all.  
"actually… i haven't really told anyone but the band but we kinda broke up a while ago."  
okay, now her emotions were just a huge pile of What The Fuck.  
"it didn't really work out y'know. at the time it felt like the right thing to do but if you spend a lot of time with someone you get to know the real person behind the media mask."  
"oh i'm… i'm really sorry."  
"nah it's okay i mean i think neither of us thought it was gonna last."  
she didn't really know how to console him because to be honest she wasn't all that sad. she felt sorry of course, but not sad.  
But before she even had the chance to panic James/jake came and brought their tea and biscuits.  
they said their thank yous and proceeded to make their tea.  
Penelope had to concentrate really hard so she wouldn't mess up or spill anything.  
when they were sipping their tea the mood became more relaxing.  
"it's great to meet a fan who doesn't talk about their favorite song first thing."  
"hah how'd you know i'm even a fan?" she smirked.  
"come on you totally blushed like twice already. i've been doing this for years, trust me i can tell."  
"yes you can."  
they sat there talking for what must have been hours. they mostly talked about random stuff. The pros and cons of relationships, bunjee jumping, unicorns, which places they wanted to visit and which places they had already visited,… just everything that they wanted to say at that moment.  
they hardly noticed that it had gotten dark outside when James/Jake asked them to leave with a really guilty smile on his face.  
When they finally left the café penelope remembered how cold it really was. they walked to the corner of the street together, then they stopped.  
Zayn looked deep into her eyes again. he seemed to do that a lot (not that penelope would mind or anything).  
She didn't even notice that they were moving closer to each other but suddenly his hand was on her cheek and she could feel his breath on her lips.  
The kiss was soft. not rushed or hectic. just two mouths pressing against each other. it was innocent but beautiful.  
When Zayn had pulled away he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"i don't want this day to be over yet" he breathed against her lips. not being able to look into his deep brown eyes any longer she closed her eyes as she nodded her head.  
"me neither."  
"I have an amazing hotel room with hot tub, Balkony, King size bed" he smirked in the dorkiest smile ever. it was adorable.  
"then what are we waiting for?" she asked pulling away from him and grabbing his hand.  
they ran down the street for no particular reason. they just felt like running. 

"ready?" he said twisting the key in the lock of the door to his room.  
"always." she couldn't wait. all the adrenaline was back in her body and she felt reckless.  
as soon as they were both in the room zayn slammed the door shut and pushed her gently against it. 

his lips were lingering over her's but she was sick of waiting. she grabbed his collar and pushed his body against her's, their mouths crashing together. this time the kiss was deep and passionate, their tounges rubbing against each other and their bodies pressed together. Penelope ran her fingers through his hair and then down his back, finally lifting his shirt a bit to touch some skin. Zayn finally did a step backwards grabbing her waist and guiding her to the bed, slowly pushing her down on it. they broke apart for a few seconds, breathing heavily, until he crawled on top of her, straddling her thighs. the bulge in his jeans was telling her that obviously she was doing something right and honestly, she couldn't wait to take this to the next step. she started by unbotting just the first button on zayn's shirt, then the second one. midway trough the third one she changed her mind and instead pulled her jumper over her head, revealing a skintight tanktop. The bulge in zayn's jeans was growing bigger and bigger as he couldn't keep his hands on Penelope's face anymore and instead let them wander down her body. he pulled off her tanktop, using the break from the kiss to open up his shirt as well. he was even more beautiful than on the pictures. zayn defenitely wasn't the only one who was turned on.  
Penelope ran her fingers down his torso, marveling his perfect skin. exactly the right amount of muscels. suntanned but not too dark.  
as she was running down her hands over his belly she didn't want to stop at his jeans. she was looking straight into his eyes as she started palming him through his jeans. a quiet moan escaped zayn's mouth, but there were still way too many layers between them. not breaking their stare Penelope unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down as far as possible. to get them off all the way zayn had to climb off of her and she used this opportunity to get rid of her own trousers as well. Never had she been so thankful that she was wearing her nice black underwear.  
"you're so beautiful" zayn said marvelling every inch of her body.  
as soon as he was on top of her again they started grinding against each other, starting to get desperate for some relief. and apparently they were both thinking the same thing because Zayn didn't hesitate to touch her through her underwear, immediately finding just the right spot and a moan escaped her mouth.  
She started pushing against his fingers, wanting, needing more.as if he could read her thoughts he was crawling down the bed, pulling his underwear down. he was now staring into her eyes, his face just inches from her panties.  
when he broke the stare he finally started kissing her vagina through the black fabric. it was all a little too much for her but at the same time not enough. god he was such a fucking tease. Penelope couldn't help but arch her back and grab the sheets as tight as possible. zayn, of course noticed that and gave out a little laugh (which felt way better than it should have) before pulling down her panties completely. his tounge found it's way to her clit again. she could hardly keep it in anymore, she was so close.  
"fuck fuck zayn god fuck me" was everything except moans that came out of her mouth.  
but like the fucking tease he was he pulled away, moving back up again and slowly stroking himself. their lips met again in a sloppy kiss while zayn was roumaging through his drawer to find some condoms. when he finally found one he opened the foil with his teeth and put it on.  
"ready?" he was breathing heavily.  
Penelope nodded as hard as she could. god was she ready.  
Zayn slowly lined himself up and then pushed in slowly but frocefully. it made penelope let out a noise that she didn't even think was human but she didn't have time to think about that because zayn was now thrusting in and out of her at a more rapid speed. just as she wanted to run her fingers down her body to touch her clit his hand touched exactly that spot and from then on she just let go, threw her head back and let zayn fuck her. and god, was he good at it.  
"fuck zayn i'm gonna come."  
he sped up his thrusting a little more and she came undone. it was nothing like anything she had ever felt before.  
just seconds later she could hear zayns voice break as he emptied himself inside of her.  
they didn't move for a while, just getting themselves back together until finally zayn pulled out of her, leaving her empty, and rolled on the bed next to her. "god that was amazing" he said still breathing heavily.  
"fuck yes."  
they covered themselves with the blanked and shifted closer to each other. Penelope was half lying on his chest, enjoying the skin to skin contact. they were both so worn out that they couldn't bring themselves to shower or even stand up. after they had calmed down a bit more and penelope's eyes started to get heavy zayn turned off the light and slung his arm around her.  
"good night" he whispered in her ear.  
"good night" she whispered back, falling fast asleep.

Penelope woke up from the sunshine gleaming from the windowsill, bathing the whole room in a soft yellow light.  
she blinked her eyes open trying to remember where she was. but when she saw big brown eyes staring back at her it all came back to her at once. her lips instantly curled into a smile as she remembered the events of the previous day. Zayn smiled back at her, his face only inches from her's, before leaning in closer to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "good morning" he whispers softly, his voice hoarse. "good morning" she replied, still smiling.  
From what Penelope could make out it was around 10 pm. she took a quick glance on the alarm clock to see if she was right. 10:23 it said in big red letters. zayn must have noticed her looking because his eyes widened and he sat up to see the time as well.  
"damnit" he groaned, letting himself fall onto the matress.  
"what is it?" penelope asked, afraid of what might come.  
"bus call is in 7 minutes i should be downstairs already.  
"oh sorry then i should probably go." she said not able to suppress the disappointment in her voice.  
"no it's okay take your time they won't leave without me. at least i hope so"  
he got up smiling down at penelope. but his smile quickly faded when he noticed her miserable expression.  
"i'm really sorry i didn't mean to just leave you here, i promise."  
"no it's okay i understand. you just needed someone to get you mind off the break up."  
zayn made an irritated expression. "no. no that's really not what this was."  
penelope raised her eyebrows at him. she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who these things worked.  
now zayn was the one with a disappointed look on his face. he looked around the room, searching for something. or maybe he was just waiting for her to leave. but before she could get up he grabbed a rose from the nightstand and laid it on the bed before her.  
"every day you pick off one petal and i swear i'll see you again before they're all gone."  
she looked into his eyes, and they seemed genuine so she picked up the rose and feeling a rush of relieve, at least for the moment, she smiled.  
while zayn was pulling on his clothes and brushing his teeth she counted the petals. there were exactly 14. she counted them several times. still 14.  
as they were both standing in front of the door, fully clothed there was nothing else to say than good bye.  
"i'll see you soon." zayn said, laying his hand on her cheek.  
"see you soon." she whispered back, before their lips collided once more.  
it was only a few blocks away from the hotel that penelope regained full conciousness of herself and the previous events. she slid down a wall, still holding on to that rose.

but zayn kept his words. the day only one rose petal was left he held penelope in his arms again.

"so boys, how's it going lady wise?"  
they all chuckled, pretending to be embarrassed, just like they were always told to. they had the whole interview thing figured out perfectly by now. they knew exactly how to avoid questions they didn't want to answer and who of them answered which questions. Normally zayn would be the quiet one who only answered one or two questions per interview but this time the interviewer directed his question right at him: "zayn, of course we were all devastated when we heard the hollywood dream couple had broken up. how are you doing and is there anyone else yet?"  
"i'm actually doing quite fine. you know right now i should tell you how i'm not ready for a new relationship yet and how i want to concentrate on my career but i'm sick of hiding and lying. A few months ago i met someone very special and although we haven't had many chances to see eachother i know that she's the best thing that ever happened to me and i…" zayn stopped, thinking about what he was going to say. wondering if he really meant it, but he decided that it was stupid to even think about it. he knew what he felt. he knew what he had felt the first time he had layd eyes on Penelope and the first time he kissed her lips and the first time he had been so close to her.  
"I love her. I really do. she made me realise what it's like to really, genuinely love somebody."  
it was only after a few seconds of silence that he looked up at the guys and the interviewer. they all had the same blank expression on their faces. only the director behind the camera signaled them to keep going.  
the interviewer, turning back into his professional self, straightened up and kept going.  
"aww how sweet is that? doesn't every lady want to hear that?" he smiled at the camera before continuing with his questions.  
"so the new album has been doing extremely well…" zayn completely zoned out again, thinking of what he had just done. He had intruduced Penelope to the guys already, of course and they had met a few times but nobody was talking about making this public yet. and then suddenly he started feeling guilty. he thought about all the pressure he had just put on their still so young and fresh relationship. now the public was watching their every step. he hadn't been professional with this. he should have asked everybody involved about whether it was a good idea to talk about her yet. hell he should have at least told his manager. but that was his problem. ever since he had met her he just couldn't get her out of his head. it wasn't good for his career but it worked wonder with his phsyche. he had been catching himself whisteling or humming or just smiling at random times for weeks now but he just couldn't help it.

when he got into the car with harry he couldn't help but notice that he was pissed.  
"listen i" he started but harry interrupted him.  
"look just shut up okay. you got a pretty girlfriend but that doesn't mean that you should brag about it to the whole world. what you did there was just so unnecessary."  
"ohh is someone jealous?" louis said from the front seat.  
"i'm not jealous i just think he's annoying." harry defended himself.  
"oh come on i see the way you look at her. plus she's totally your type." louis laughed  
"god just shut the fuck up.".  
"see i knew it was true." louis said, extremely satisfied with himself.  
"harry, i'm sorry if i hurt you with anything i do, i just can't help it. i love her so much."  
"no i, i get it ok. i'm sorry i'm just a little jealous." harry said, looking down at his hands.  
"called it!" louis announced without turning around.  
"it's okay." zayn said, not wanting to be mad at him fro long. plus they were almost at the spot where he had to get out of the car.

He still felt afraid on his walk back home. the interview had gone live and he knew Penelope had been watching. he was just surprised he didn't get a break up text yet. feeling guilty he he opened the door to his house, happy and glad to be home. but he didn't have time to do as much as pull off his shoes when he heard footsteps coming his way.  
his head shot up and he saw that penelope was standing right in front of him. a rush of panic shot through his body and he opened his mouth to stumble an apology but penelope was quicker.  
"i love you too." and before he could even think about how to react her arms were slung around his neck. it took zayn a few seconds but eventually he hugged her back, whispering as many "i love you"s into her ear as he could.  
and it was true. he couldn't remember loving her more than he did in that moment.  
Zayn didn't know how it happened but suddenly they were in his bedroom and he laid her on the bed, kissing her lips as if it was the only thing they were made for. he didn't know how it happened but suddenly her t-shirt was off and he was kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving red and blue marks everywhere his mouth went. he didn't know how it happened but suddenly they were naked and he was looking down on her body, marvelling it, wanting to kiss every little spot of it.  
he was shaken into awareness by a loud moan escaping penelope's mouth.  
he lowered himself onto her, locking their lips again while slowly entering her, giving in to pleasure. he remained like that for a second. enjoying the feeling pf being deep inside of her before he slowly started thrusting in and out, hearing her moan every time. it wasn't long until the room was filled with sex. their moans echoed from the walls, their hairlines soaked with sweat.  
Penelope was now touching herself, overwhelemed by the feeling of everything being too much, yet not enough. and it didn't take long until she was shaking with pleasure her whole body letting go as she gripped the sheets. and only seconds after zayn was screaming her name coming inside of her. breathing heavily they looked into each other's eyes and had enough energy for one last kiss before sinking into the matress.

they spent the rest of the day laying in bed, watching bad tv shows and complaining about the bad tv shows. They ate ice cream and laughed at the stupid people on the talk shows.  
until this day, zayn swore that that was the moment he had decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

"honey are you ready?" Penelope's father proudly smiled down at her.  
"of course."  
and so he pushed open the doors to the chapel. as soon as people got a glimpse of her they stood up. some were in awe, some were crying. red roses were filling the hall with a soft smell, the benches decorated with white silk, the man of her dreams standing at the end of the corridor, smiling the biggest smile any man had ever smiled.  
and before she could think about how incredibly lucky she thought she was her dad kissed her on the cheek, giving her over to her future husband.  
"you have prepared your own vows?" they nodded in unision.  
zayn cleared his throat and took her hands in his.  
"penelope, from the moment i saw you i knew that you were different. and to this day i still hold on to that thought very strongly. not only are you the smartest and the most beautiful woman that i have ever met, but you are also a very good kisser" at this point the whole room broke into a short chuckle.  
"whenever i look at you i know for what reason i got my heart broken in middle school and why i had never felt anything like the feeling i get when i look at you. if there is such a thing as soulmates then you and me are definitely the closest that anyone can get to that. i promise that i will love you more every day and that no matter what happens it'll always be us two against the rest of the world. i promise to always be in your team and to be your umbrella when it rains outside." with these words i pulled a stalk from his jacket and handed it to her. it was the stalk of the rose he had given her after their first night together. the last petal had fallen off but it didn't matter because from now on they would be together forever.  
penelope couldn't hold back the constalation of tears on her lashes.  
she took a deep breath, concentrating on speaking to make sure her voice wouldn't break.  
"zayn malik. you are the most beautiful person, inside and out that i have ever seen in my life. i want to lay in bed with you all day and watch tv. i want you to tell me about your day when we have dinner. i want to fight with you over what record we should listen to next. i want all that and so much more. i want you. and i want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face anymore as the pastor spoke.  
"penelope do you want to marry zayn malik?"  
"yes, i do"  
zayn malik, do you want to marry penelope?"  
"yes i do."  
"you may kiss the bride."  
and he did.


End file.
